Parody Attack!
by Sins of the Soul
Summary: A random parody that's a load of crap. I've been told it's funny though! Have fun! Warnings: Yaoi, Het, Yuri, Language, etc.


Hey alls. This is a story I made a LOOOONG time ago. I haven't read it in a year. I'm reposting so it might seem familar to some, but I've edited it a little though, some parts didn't make sense. Have fun. My goal is to make you laugh/smile at least once.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the hut angrily. "YOU CRACKER!" he yelled at Kagome.

Kagome looked up startled. "WHADDA YA MEAN I'M A WHORE?! JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND KOUGA AND HOJO, AND I AM SECRETLY GOING OUT WITH SESSHOMARU AND NARAKU AND KIKYOU AND SANGO?!" she yelled back.

"NO! YOUR A LEMON BECAUSE I LIKE POTATOES!" he replied.

"Oh, okay." she smiled and looked at a dancing banana.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she suddenly yelled for no absolute reason (like always).

Inuyasha is dead now. Yay for him.

Sango stood up and grabbed Miroku's hands. "Will you bear my children?" she asked in a manly voice. "YES!" replied Miroku, who is currently wearing eyeliner and black lipstick. "Oh, by the way Sango, I am cheating on you with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and possibly Naraku, I'm not really sure, and I have become a weakling emo who cries a lot." he said, tears making their way in his make-uped eyes.

Kagome smiled and ran around the room in circles, before spotting a butterfly. "OH LOOK! A PWETTY MOTH!" she yelled, the constant absense of school getting to her brain. She chased after it barking like a dog.

Sesshomaru ran out of the forest crying. Miroku stood up, stepping over Inu's dead body, and ran over to him as Sango began to eat Kilala. "Sess! What happened?!" he asked in an extremely female voice.

"My fluff! Look! A...-shivers-...there is a TWIG IN IT! AHHHHHHH!" he screamed like a small girl child, and fainted. Miroku fainted as well from overdose of make-up, femaleness, and deadly twigs.

Sesshomaru woke up suddenly and looked at Sango, the only seemingly sane one there currently. "Mwahahahaha! I'm going to join Naraku and defeat you and your pathetic friends! And after that, I'm going to enjoy some extremely hot, mind-blowing sex with the Naraku and then Inuyasha, and then Kagura, and the Rin, because nobody cares that she is only like eight years old, then Kagome, cause nobody cares that she's just fifteen!"

Sango smiled and patted his head. "Okay, oh, and if you see Kohaku please attack him, so I can stop you, then cry over him some more, then try to murder him myself!" she said happily, and began staring longingly at Shippo since he reminded her of a cherry lollipop. Or orange. Who really cares? And apparently The Sessh-miester was wrong about her being sane.

Inuyasha came back to life, and realized that the reason Shippo dissapeared was cause Inu was sitting on him. Inuyasha smiled, and peeled Shippo out from under him. "Oh! Hello Shippo! You know what? I can't wait for you to grow up, the humans to die, and for us to to be a couple! It's somehow sexy! Wow!"

Shippo stared at Inuyasha with a WTF look, then ran over to Kagome. "What are you doing Kagome?" he asked the barking girl. Kagome looked down and gained stars in her eyes. "I don't know why people fancy this, but...I want to go off and be in love with every other character! Even Bankotsu, though he's dead! Maybe even Hiten who is conveniently dead as well! I might have a dead people obssession." she said happily.

Sesshomaru glared at a passing penguin and then turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Yo, what up my homeskillebisket? he asked, his awesome clothes suddenly changing to rapper clothes, his pants practically fallin' off his ass. He glared at Shippo since he was staring.

"WHAT?! YOU GODDA PROBLEM WIT ME? HUH PUNK?!" he yelled. Shippo began to shake his head, then relized it was a bit hard as Sango was nibbling on his head. "Sango get the fuck off my head! By the way, even though I'm younger than yo mama, the fanfic writers make me curse for no damn reason!" he said angrily. He paused then continued, "Or am I...?"

Shippo forgot his question and gasped in shock as he looked into the sky and spotted some girl peering down on him. He glared, and suddenly gained some brain cells. "Oh my, like, god! She's totally controlling us!" Shippo screamed, but then Sango and Miroku held up a black stick-like thing and flashed it in front of him, causing him to pass out. They sighed, he wasn't supposed to find out that they weren't real, so they stole Will Smith's memory wiper thing and used it on the brat.

Miroku sighed as he was going to kill himself and such because nobody would give him an heir, and he had a dreadful curse in his palm. He then adjusted his make-up and looked around at the sudden flood of rabid penguins and said, "Everything tastes better with rabies!"

Inuyasha smiled suddenly. He temporarily disappeared from the story because the authoress quite frankly forgot about him. Let's shove him in somewhere shall we? He picked Kagome up and threw her at Gangsta Sesshomaru, who side-stepped her and watched as she smacked into a tree. How unfortunate. "Kagome! Please! I have betrayed you like always because you are perfect and always innocent of any crime, so go mate with Sess, and turn into a demon or something and have millions of babies! Or, go become a suicidal goth, and attempt to kill yourself and have Sess save you! Maybe even Naraku if he's high enough to think you're pretty and ignore the fact you look like every other anime high school girl." said Inuyasha.

Sango suddenly changed into a modern-time person along with Miroku. "Hey, we need to go, lyk, to the future, and lyk go to high school/college, and lyk bombard people with cliche's and canons and stuff, and lyk have Keade be the principal/teacher/dean!" said Sango.

Inu then looked up and saw the young girl in the sky again. "Lyk, omg, a chick is controlling us! Sweet!" he said, and jumped through the comp, ignoring Kagome's annoying cries of evil space monkeys attacking her along with bananas that have faces.

"You!" he yelled, suddenly jumping out of her comp screen. She screamed, and fell backwards knocking her ramen everywhere. "Noooooooooooo!" she cried. "My ramen!" she began sobbing pathetically, trying to pick up the ramen, while Inuyasha stared at her.

"You are the one who's been fucking up everyone's brains and been making them stupid." he said. She nodded, still crying, before realizing he was real. Then everyone else except Sess came through the comp. Sess was aten by the rabid penguins, cause his rapping pissed them off.

"OMFG!" She screams, then picked up her cell phone and called her best friend. "Yo! The Inu-Tachi is standing right in my room!" She screamed excitedly as Inu watched her. "What should I do? Tie them up and lock them in my closet, or tie Inu to my bed and kill the others?" She finished..

Inuyasha stared at her nervously, and moved closer to the computer. She suddenly hanged up on her friend who was mid-sentence and stood up from the floor. She sighed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Inuyasha. I love you very much, but you have to go back to your world, or it'll throw the universe outta wack." She said, tears gathering in her awesome hazel eyes. Kagome glared and grew fangs and tried to eat the young girl, but was abducted by Luke Skywalker. Sango grabbed the girl's cat and began hugging it happily, while Miroku hit on the girl's mom.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, and patted her 14-year-old head, wishing he wasn't here right now. She suddenly shoved him back into the computer after stealing a quick kiss. "Muahahaha! Goal achieved!" she laughed crazily. Then she knocked Miroku & Sango out and threw them back in their world too. She killed Shippo because his voice annoys her. Kagome was abducted by Luke Skywalker and never to be seen again. -cough-thankgod-cough-

She continues peering at them through the computer, waiting for the right moment to make a story to mess with their lives again.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked my parody. I was making fun of how people mess with story plots and make them go to high school, or make Miroku emo-ish, and extremely female in yaoi relationships. I hope I haven't offended anyone, but I was dreadfully bored. Did it make you laugh or smile? If so tell me! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
